Back to Me
by Flutterbudget
Summary: Why did Remus really leave and why did Tonks take him back.


**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling**

"Nymphadora, dear I'm your mother and I love you more than anything and I hate to say it, I really do," Andromeda lovingly held her daughters hand, "but part of me can see where Remus is coming from."

"How? How can you possibly see where he is coming from when he is being an irrational git."

"He has his reasons Nymphadora, and though they might seem irrational at a glance they're not to him."

"Reasons, you mean the too old, too poor, too dangerous rubbish he's been going on about for the past year. Mum you said you liked Remus, how can you side with him on this. He's wrong and you're wrong, why can none of you see this? Tonks quickly swept the tears from her eyes as she glared at Andromeda.

"Young lady I have known Remus for a lot longer than you have and I think he is the very best man you could ever find and I am so glad that you can see what a wonderful man he is but I thought you would have realised by now that those excuses are just a front."

"A front for what?" Tonks was incredulous.

"For the real reason that he cannot completely place his trust in you, he's scared Nymphadora because he has already lost so much and he can't bear to lose anything else."

"I won't leave him, I love him, I married him I'm going to have his child mum what else can I do to prove that I won't change my mind. Why won't he trust me." Tonks sobbed into her hands.

Andromeda paused as she watched her daughter, Nymphadora had been through so much recently, and it would take a lot to understand this, "You're too like Sirius."

"What! Mum I thought you were actually going to talk sense here, is that really why you think he doesn't trust me because encase you've forgotten mum, Sirius was Remus' best friend."

"I know that, but it doesn't change the facts, Remus likes to be liked you must have noticed this, he will forgive far too easily." Adromeda held her hand up to silence her daughter, "You have heard about the prank Sirius played on Snape at Hogwarts, then you can imagine what that felt like to Remus. Remus had opened himself up to his friends, he had no secrets from them and Sirius took advantage of that and he didn't stop to think for a moment about the effect his actions would have on Remus."

"Mum I know that hurt Remus and it took a long time for him and Sirius to really be friends again, but they got over it, Remus forgave him."

"Do you know all the details about how Lily and James dies Nymphadora?" Andromeda looked expectantly at her daughter.

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort, because Sirius had switched with him as secret keeper. Sirius then chased down him down after the Potters died and Pettigrew faked his death, while Sirius went to Azkaban, mum everyone knows that now," Tonks groaned at her mother. "What's your point?"

"Where was Remus dear?"

"What do you mean?" Tonks questioned back.

"Where was Remus? Since there first year of Hogwarts those boys had been joint at the hips, the marauders are infamous, yet at the end where was Remus?"

Andromeda walked around the table and embraced her daughter, "He wants to trust you, I can see it, but he won't let himself because you can be so like Sirius at times. When the last war ended everyone celebrated and nearly everyone forgot that there had been a forth marauder, I forgot myself until I spoke with Dumbledore at one of the funerals. At the end Sirius had been convinced that Remus was the traitor, James hadn't agreed and I don't know the details but what I do know is that James was desperate to save his family and with Peter's coaxing and Sirius insistence that Remus was guilty, they all turned against him. Dumbledore told me that while we had all been celebrating Remus had broken down, he had lost everything that ever meant anything to him but he had adamantly told Dumbledore that Sirius would never have betrayed James, someone had made a mistake."

Andromeda gently brushed Tonk's hair from her eyes, "Sirius was impulsive and passionate, he was loyal and stubborn, and he didn't back down. Darling you have all these qualities and as much as Remus loves you, he can't bear to be hurt like that again."

Tonks sniffed as the tears ran down her cheeks, she hugged her mother tightly back. "But what can I do, mum, how can I show him that I won't hurt him?"

"You already have been, just continue fighting for him and he will come back, you just have to be patient."

**Please Review and let me know what you think, thanks**.


End file.
